


Cherished (art)

by tendocandy



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Do not post to another site, M/M, NSFW Art, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendocandy/pseuds/tendocandy
Summary: Everything about this ship is soft. . . .





	Cherished (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImperiusRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperiusRex/gifts).

> I have a habit of dragging others along in my hyperfixations, headcanons and all, and ImperiusRex happened to be the victim this time. She provided a wonderful fic to go with the art- https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903552

Kirk may eventually be Spock's soulmate, but Pike was the first love of his life. . . 


End file.
